


Peach Panzer

by kokonotsu



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokonotsu/pseuds/kokonotsu
Summary: The strictest girls on campus, Maho and Momo have long been rivals - but would they be better suited as lovers?





	Peach Panzer

Maho Nishizumi viewed Momo Kawashima with contempt. The two young women were both incredibly similar, and Maho didn’t shy away from admitting that – they were the strictest girls on campus and they had a reputation for that. There was a joke among the other girls about how the two of them should date (Yukari had started it)… everyone had found this incredibly funny, except for Maho. What was intended as a joke had rather sparked a lust in her.

Momo was competition – Maho would watch her patrolling the campus, doing her endless duties for the student council. While Anzu was officially its president, it was Momo who did all the work and cleaned up after any mistakes made by her colleagues. There was no denying she was efficient, and this was why Maho viewed her as a rival. Nobody could be more serious than her about anything (and it always bugged her why she only wore half a pair of glasses).

She needed a way to bring Momo to her knees – and doing it through _sensha-do_ would be far too easy. There was no denying that Maho was the more experienced tank commander of the two – to humiliate her on the battlefield would be too obvious an outcome, too unsatisfying.

Maho had become a little obsessed with Momo. She thought of her face, she thought of her body. There was no way she could be as disciplined as she was – yes, under her exterior, Maho knew that deep down Momo was nothing more than a slut. She wanted to dominate her, and wanted to break her sternness through sex – put simply, she wanted to make her cum. Sex really brought out Maho’s lust for power. She liked having other girls on their knees begging for her. She wanted to reduce Momo, this rival of hers, to a state like that. Wipe away that dour smirk on her face and see her mouth wide open lewdly begging for more…

Maho wondered how sexually experienced Momo was. There were rumours she’d slept with both Anzu and Yuzu but there was little concrete proof – Maho thought that Momo wouldn’t have a hard time seducing either, particularly Yuzu who was very weak-willed and took any opportunity to show off her body. If Momo had dominated these other girls, then Maho had to dominate her and prove who was truly superior. She wanted Momo to be her bitch.

She’d obsessed about it so much it got to the point where she had to act. January 1st was Anzu’s birthday, coinciding with New Years Day – the student council usually held raucous parties in commemoration – girls got drunk, and occasionally got amorous. She needed to get her in her bed, and this party provided the most ample opportunity. Maho usually kept out of it. She wasn’t a drinker, that violated her code of womanly discipline. She knew Momo wasn’t much of one either, which of course contributed to the challenge.

***

The hour was late. Maho had Momo in a secluded spot away from the rest of the girls’ revelling (too much noise and too little dignity for Maho’s liking). They sat in a corner drinking, Momo more contently than she.

“Alone together like this” Momo said, “you know we’re really rather similar. In the sense we’re better than everyone else at what we do.”

Maho felt a surge of recognition but quickly snapped back. “Look at you drinking away… not abandoning your duties I hope!”

Momo giggled and took another sip. “Of course not. It just feels like there’s something different in the air tonight…”

“Intriguing”, said Maho sarcastically. _You’ll be mine soon_.

***

Maho now had Momo back in her room. So far, so easy. A little easier than expected. Momo was slightly drunk and behaving in a surly manner.

“Just admit it, Nishizumi-san, you only brought me back here so you could try it on with me!”

Maho had been figured out. She fought back.

“Look at you, getting drunk so easily. You’re not quite the model of perfect discipline people think of you as being, are you Kawashima-chan?”

Momo gasped. She was taken aback.

“You’ve abandoned your duties”, taunted Maho.

Momo snarled back. “Shut up!”

“Big-breasted slut…” Maho trilled under her breath.

Momo momentarily regained her composure and smirked. “So… you really do want me!”

Maho drew closer to the girl, whispering in her ear: “I’ll dominate you.” _This was it,_ she thought. Momo’s face went red. She felt Maho’s hand gently groping her breasts and murmured slightly. Maho drew her face nearer and planted a kiss upon the girl’s cheek.

Suddenly the stern side of Momo flooded back: “I’m not that much of a pushover, Nishizumi-san. You won’t make me cum.” She felt Maho’s lips on her neck, her hands still on her breasts, now working a circular motion around her nipples. The other girl was whispering something, taunting her. “I see why you’re in such demand with Anzu and Yuzu, Kawashima-chan. These big fat tits of yours can’t go to waste.”

Momo, growing ever redder, burbled out in pleasure before again her strict side resurfaced. “I know what this is about”, she snapped, “you’re just envious of my body. I work harder than you and have a much nicer physique to go with it.” Maho pulled open Momo’s sailor suit, her breasts now exposed. “You know, Nishizumi”, Momo purred contemptuously, “you’re not bad yourself. Your body can’t compete with mine but I always thought you were a looker…” She forcefully kissed Maho on the lips, before nuzzling her head in her neck as Maho had done moments before. Maho recoiled. “No more kissing – you’re not my lover”. Momo just smirked. “I’ll dominate you!” Maho snapped back.

“I’ll give you what you want. Let’s fuck. I’ll let you take the lead…” Momo fell back on the bed and undid her skirt. “You’ll never make me cum.” Maho grabbed the girl’s panties and pulled them off her outstretched legs. They felt smooth and supple as her hands skirted along them. Surprised at the amount of hair on Momo’s pussy, Maho pulled her legs open. “Soon, Kawashima-chan, you’ll be begging for me like a bitch in heat…” said Maho matter-of-factly.

***

Maho roughly ran her tongue around Momo’s pussy, the girl’s legs resting on her shoulder. She took Momo’s left leg and stretched it upwards, now running her tongue up and down it, from her thighs to her ankles. Momo whimpered slightly. She then went back to licking her pussy, sucking away more and more intently, the surrounding hair gently tickling her face. It certainly felt pleasant, perhaps for Maho even more so. She was intoxicated by the smell from between but tried not to show it. She continued for another minute before pulling herself away and standing up. “Come on”, she demanded to the other girl, “now you do me”.

Momo slunk off the bed and onto her knees, and began licking away. Maho gasped, and tilted her head back. _Dammit, she’s good_. She tightly grabbed Momo’s head, tugging at her hair.

“Enjoying yourself, Nishizumi?” Momo cooed.

Maho was taken a little off guard. “Oh, shut up. I didn’t tell you to stop licking.”

Momo giggled a little. Maho blushed ever so slightly. “Ok, I’ll admit you give pretty good head…”

“Likewise…” replied the other girl.

“Let me sit on your face”, said Maho coarsely. They both climbed back on the bed and Momo stretched herself out; Maho climbed over her, feeling a pleasant sensation as their flesh rubbed together. She opened her legs over Momo’s face, and the girl got back to work on Maho’s pussy. “That’s… _fucking good_!” Maho cried, kneading her left breast tightly, and applying her other hand between Momo’s legs. She felt so goddamn powerful. But there was no sign of the other girl being broken. _Dammit_ , thought Maho again, _I need to make her submit_. Time to turn things up a gear.

“Hey Kawashima-chan. You into tribbing at all?”

Momo smiled. “Oh, a little every now and then. Come on, let’s do each other and see who cums first.”

The other girl snarled. “I’m tougher work than that.”

Momo quickly regained her demeanour. “Not that I have any intention of doing cumming or anything!”

They climbed back on the bed. Within seconds their stark naked bodies were entwined; their pussies jammed together, legs in a tangle. Maho felt Momo’s hand caressing her left leg, pulling her arm around it as the thrusting grew increasingly intense. Both were crying out; they were mesmerised watching each other’s titties rock up and down. Both girls wanted to fight the feeling, but their fierceness and sense of competitiveness were melting away in the face of ecstatic mutual pleasure.

***

Maho lay in bed, Momo curled beside her, facing away. She was sound asleep while Maho was awake, her mind in overdrive. It had all started out according to plan. It seemed almost too easy - Momo had been more susceptible to Maho’s scheming when slightly drunk, her body more receptive than anticipated. But Momo had sparked something in Maho; as the minutes passed by and their bodies became further entwined it became clear that neither was dominating the other: they were equals… _lovers_ , almost. Momo said she wouldn’t cum – she did, but so did Maho.

Reviewing the night’s events, Maho had failed in her mission. She hadn’t made Momo her ‘bitch’ – likely their behaviour on campus would continue as normal. Momo would still strictly enforce her student council duties, while Maho would continue to live as an example of the _sensha-do_ spirit to others. What had changed was that they’d discovered a newfound mutuality – in bed that night they had both revealed their more sensitive sides. Maho didn’t want to be thought of as a simple happy schoolgirl but this night had proved she couldn’t be harsh and disciplined all of the time. Maybe it would be more fun to have a girlfriend than a rival.

What would the morning bring? She didn’t want everyone to find out that she had slept with Momo but the news was bound to get out as they had been seen leaving together. But for the moment she didn’t really care about reputation; it was dark outside, yet bright, and the sky pierced through her thin curtains, blissfully. She leant over and gently kissed Momo’s bare shoulder. The other girl murmured a little in her sleep. How cute. Maho smiled. _Oh Nishizumi, you’re going soft._


End file.
